


On Magic and Fairy Tales

by Jayfeather13579, WeCanKlanceIfWeWantTo



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), But you go, Disney References, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, How Do I Tag, How gay can I make Disney, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I have no clue why anyone would read this, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm also bad at life, LET'S FIND OUT, Lance makes it worse, Look another AU that nobody asked for, M/M, More Characters as they show, Pidge has better things to do than babysit Keith and Lance, Pining Keith (Voltron), Shiro appears in everyone's dreams to give dad advice, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This is what happens at musical rehersals, We wanted this to have a plot but it just became klance, pining Allura, slight underage drinking, you beautiful bastard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:24:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9569399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayfeather13579/pseuds/Jayfeather13579, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeCanKlanceIfWeWantTo/pseuds/WeCanKlanceIfWeWantTo
Summary: After Shiro dissapears, the paladins along with Allura, Coran and Slav, venture out into the an alternate dimension to find him.  When they get there they find it's got a whole lot of surprises for them, especially when Keith and Lance are dealing with two different unchecked emotions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, my friend and I were doing this thing when we were blocking and choreographing the Gaston scene and this happened. Read at your own risk.

The Black Lion was empty.  Nobody could process it, but there she was, with the newly acquired bayard in the weapon slot.  Everything but Shiro was inside, and everyone was having trouble processing what lay before them.  Pidge, Keith and Allura looked almost heartbroken, while Lance, Hunk and Coran just seem stunned.  The silence echoes, until Pidge breaks it.

 

“What...does this mean for Voltron?”  they say, voice small and scared.  The six of them look at each other, not quite sure how to answer.  Shiro wanted Keith to lead after he was gone, but Keith knew he wasn’t ready.  He wasn’t expecting to have to lead for years and years, yet now Shiro was gone, and nobody knew where he was.  The thoughts swirling in his head overwhelmed Keith, and when the shaking sets in he has to run, but he doesn’t quite know where, but he has to leave because Shiro’s gone again, and he can’t fucking breathe. Keith stumbles back, away from the empty seat, his breathing getting shallow, and quick. He closed his eyes, trying to shut out the concerned murmurs of his teammates. He let out another shaky breath, his eyes opening slightly at the feeling of someone's hand on his shoulder. Allura stood in front of him, her usually cool expression replaced with one of worry, and grief.

 

Keith felt his face fall, and he grimaced, collapsing into the arms of the princess. The other paladins watched as the Red paladin and the princess sank to the floor, holding each other, trying to hold back tears, Coran murmuring words of comfort to the princess. Pidge pushed their glasses up, wiping at their eyes, and Hunk slowly wrapped his arms around Lance and Pidge. The Garrison Trio held each other, trying to process what happened in the last few minutes. It all happened so quickly, so suddenly. The paladins of Voltron practically felt the sting of whiplash from the string of events. After a few more moments of tense silence, Allura stood, trying to ignore the tug on her armor as Keith desperately tried to hold onto her. She took a deep breath, and turned to the other paladins.

 

“We need to take a moment, and figure out where Shiro has gone.” She said, her tone betraying her expression, as Blacks cockpit was filled with her wavering voice. The princess closed her eyes. The other paladins copied her, as Coran took her hand, giving her a grounding force. A silent agreement flowed between the six. They were going to find Shiro.   They had to, because otherwise Voltron wouldn’t be able to form and then Zarkon and the Galra would win for sure, which cannot happen.

 

Everyone is tired, so they decide that a game plan will be made tomorrow, when they are all rested and had some time to process the events of the past few hours.  Keith is the first to leave Black, just as he was the first to enter.  He nearly runs all the way back to his room, and then the engulfing panic from earlier surges and all he can do is cry over the brother he’s lost twice now.  He’s used to being alone, but he surely thought that this time he could keep what little family he had.  What a fucking moron.  His own father left him, half of him is a race set on total domination and now the only other person he really had was gone.

 

In the middle of his destructive train of thought, a knock sounded on his door.  It was too hard to be Allura or Pidge, and Hunk would have said something as well as knocked.  That leaves either Lance or Coran.  He weakly calls out for them to go away, but the door opens, and Keith feels a hand on his back.  He looks up, tears still in his indigo eyes, to see Lance, with two cups of tea and a blanket.  The sight brings a small smile to Keith’s lips.  He may not be so alone after all, and he takes the drink and blanket without a word.

                                                   

* * *

  
  
                             

After a long, sleepless night, the paladins and the princess stood inside the main control room.   It’s obvious that Keith and Lance weren’t the only ones that couldn’t sleep.  Pidge’s eyes have dark circles under them, and Allura’s hands are shaking a little.  Hunk looks okay, but he can run on empty better than most people.  After Lance came to comfort Keith, they stayed up talking, mostly about nothing, but it still helped so much.  It got the negative thoughts out of his head.  It replaced them with other ones that were also unwelcome, but for an entirely different reason.

 

The group talked quietly, about nothing, until Slav and Coran walked into the room, talking in a hushed rush. The former stopped talking, eyeing the paladins. He spread his six arms in a small gesture of comfort.

 

“I am afraid I know what pains all of your hearts,” he began, his voice surprisingly calm.

“You are all worried about Shiro. I did not foresee this, surprising as that may be.” He continued, making his way towards the group of paladins. Coran followed, looking surprisingly hopeful.

 

“We think we know where he’s gone!” Coran said quickly, trying to keep his thoughts in order. Allura and the paladins perk up at this news. Even this slight ray of hope did everyone some good.  There was a little bit of murmuring among them, wondering how long it would take them to find their Shiro.  Coran waved his hands around trying to silence the others so he could finish his thought.

 

“It’s a bit of a far stretch, and it would wear out the teleduv lenses, but when a paladin is in grave danger, they can be sent off to another world.  It’s extremely rare, but it transports them to a dimension that is safer than this one.  It’s a last ditch effort to save a paladin’s life.  It has many different planets, but it’s still relatively small and easy to explore. What do you think, Allura?  Can the castle handle the jump?” He rambles on, looking towards the princess once he mentions her.

 

It only takes a second for her response.  “Absolutely.  We have plenty of scaultrite, and we must do everything we can to reunite the paladins of Voltron,” Allura responds, a slight red color creeping it’s way across her dark cheeks.  Everyone else in the room shared a knowing glance.  There had been something happening between them for a while now, and everyone had noticed it.  Romantic implications aside, she was right about needing to reunite Voltron.  Without all 5 lions, they couldn’t form Voltron and do their job as defenders of the universe, meaning that the Galra would end up conquering everything.

 

Everyone readied themselves for the jump, and Allura set the coordinates Coran had scribbled down on a scrap of paper.  There was uncertainty in the air, and the remaining paladins all looked at each other.  What if Shiro wasn’t there after all, and they fried the teleduv?   They’d be stranded without Shiro, and unable to stop Zarkon.  The wormhole in front of them didn’t look anything like the ones they used to hop around the galaxy. For one, this one had more colors, and the symbols on the outside were different.

 

When they made the leap, they were in the between space for longer than normal, and when they exited, the ship’s lights dimmed for just a second. Everyone waited in tense silence, on baited breath, hoping to hear from the princess.  She looked around for a moment, then let about a small sigh.

 

“It looks like we made the jump, but we’ll have to be cautious, because several of these planets don't know of aliens and space travel,” she says, hands moving away from the controls.  The team looked out at this other dimension, and saw planets that had a vague familiarity to them, but nobody could place it until Lance realized, and loudly exclaimed, what this looked like.

 

“It's Kingdom Hearts!  Well, kind of.  The continents are shaped and colored to look like elements from the story” He said suddenly, leaping out if his seat.  Both Pidge and Hunk’s eyes widened.  They began excitedly chattering, leaving Keith, Allura and Coran very confused.  Slav had slipped away while the made the jump, probably to go fix something that would cause death in some reality.  The Garrison trio was now debating which world to go to first, when Keith chimed in with an idea.

 

“Why not just, I don't know, pick a random planet and go from there?” he said, looking at the other three paladins with an eyebrow raised.  They shared a glance, and then nodded to agree with him.  The question that arose next was how they were going to get there.  If subtlety was the goal, four giant, robotic lions were not the way to go.  Pidge’s lion did have cloaking capabilities, but it would be crowded.  After some debate, they decided that the green lion was the best option.  It may be crowded, but it gave them a sort of base, and the cloaking would be useful. The paladins started getting ready, grabbing bayards, and satchels of equipment. Lance bounced on the balls of his feet impatiently.  He was excited to see what planet they would end up on, and what it was similar to.

 

They got into Pidge’s lion, equipment and bayards put somewhere they could be accessed easily if the need arose.  They engaged the cloaking mechanism, and they decided two of them should go do some recon, while the other two stayed back and made sure everything was going well with the mission and kept the lion concealed.  Nobody could agree on who should go and who should stay, so they settled it in the most rational way they could think of.  Rock, paper scissors.  The two people who lost the rounds they were in had to go, and that’s how Keith and Lance ended up in some snowy woods on an unfamiliar planet.  They saw a path, and decided to follow it, leading them to a small town.

 

* * *

 

Keith and Lance were shivering like mad by the time they heard laughter from a small building in the center of the town.  The two shared a quick glance before heading in, noting the warmth of a huge fire, a lot of antlers, and even more happy, drunk people.  So they had wandered into a bar of sorts.  The people in the bar looked very human, and Lance’s eyes instantly flew to a girl who was stumbling, and did have pretty eyes, even if girls weren’t really Keith’s thing.  While he was lost in thought, Lance had gone over to the girl, and was currently laying it on thick.  He hadn’t even noticed that the small device Pidge had made and given the two of them had changed their clothes, and seemed to be translating everything.  He turned the device off momentarily to hear what this language sounded like.  It was surprisingly familiar, and after a second, Keith had placed it as French.  Great, Lance flirting with drunk French girls in front of Keith.  Without thinking, he grabbed a mug from the girl offering them up and took a swig.  He walked over to the slightly taller boy and whispered in his ear, ignoring the heat he felt flood his face.

 

“We are supposed to be finding Shiro, not flirting with French girls,” Keith grumbled through gritted teeth.

“Relax Keith, she’s cute, she’s French, and she’s my type,” He said, leaning closer to Keith than he really wanted.

 

“Any girl is your type!” Keith said, flustered beyond what he thought capable.

 

“Hey, I go for guys too!  I’d hate to deprive _anyone_ of all this,” Lance said, a smirk playing across his lips.  If Keith was overwhelmed before, he was at the point of combustion now.  He took another swig from his mug, only to find that he had already finished.  As if on cue, another full mug was placed in his hand, along with Lance’s.  He brought it to his lips, and was flawlessly flirting at the same time.  As Keith was about to walk away to spare himself the awkwardness and pain of seeing Lance flirt with someone, a stout man with a big nose began...singing?   


“Keith, what the fuck? Why is he singing? Where… Oh my god this is Beauty and The Beast! Wait is that... I’m gonna meet Gaston!” Lance said, turning into Keith.  When he realized exactly where they were, he legitimately _grabbed Keith and jumped up and down like a teenage girl._ Keith attributed his red face to the drinks and not the contact with Lance. Lance grinned and turned back to the french girl, her name was Bonnabel, grabbing her by the arm making his way towards the other side of the tavern. He knew every song in the movie by heart; as if he would give up the chance to show off!

 

Keith followed with a frown, losing some of the tension in his shoulders as the drink started doing its magic. He couldn't help but feel a small smile appear on his face, his voice humming along to the words. Keith spared a glance over to Lance and Bonnabel, and felt instant regret. Lance had his arm around her waist, and his face was close to her’s. Lance looked panicked, tilting her back up and speaking quickly. Keith felt a frown adorn his face, and he would later deny that in a spite of jealousy, he made his way across the tavern, throwing a tense right hook, hitting Bonnabel square in the jaw. She spun from the impact landing in Lance’s open arms. Lance paled, and looked up to Keith with a small frown on his face.

 

“Keith what the fuck?!” Lance hissed through gritted teeth. Keith glared and shrugged animatedly. Bonnabel shook her head, pulling herself from Lance's arms. She smiled, and Lance couldn't help the impressed whistle that escaped his lips.

 

“Man, she can take a hit.” He whispered, looking impressed. Keith had to agree with that one.  He wasn’t exactly holding back, and he landed the hit pretty well.  He did feel awful for hitting a girl, even if she shook it off like nothing had happened.  As the singing carried on, LeFou got rather close to Keith, and in pushing him back he accidentally elbowed Bonnabel in the center of her chest.  He was just beating the poor girl senseless at this point.  He was met with a solid punch straight to his mouth from her, though, and his lip starts bleeding.  He stumbles back, the drinks he has in his system don’t help his balance any.  Right before he falls onto his ass, Lance grabs him by the arm, pulling up up.

 

What Keith doesn’t expect is how far up Lance pulls him.  One moment, Keith was stumbling back, the next, one of Lance’s hands was in his hair, and they were kissing.  Keith’s brain was shorting out, but Lance seemed unaffected by this, moving his lips against Keith’s.  He pulled away a second later, seeing Keith’s face turn bright red.  With the distress he was in, he was surprised Red hadn’t burst in through the roof.  The pair moved to where they saw people dancing.  They were snached up by random partners, and tried to reach each other but were always pulled apart before they could dance.

 

The end of the whole song and dance number, which was definitely Keith’s favorite song in the movie, had all of the patrons of the bar, aside from Gaston and LeFou, huddled together, and Keith tried his hardest to not notice Lance’s hand sitting on his ass.  That alone was enough to cause Keith to scream internally, but when Lance is apparently dead fucking set on murdering Keith tonight, it can only get worse, and it does.

 

Lance’s lips are grazing the shell of Keith’s ear when he whispers, “Te Amo, Keith,” before bolting out of the door as fast as he can.  It takes a second before Keith realizes what Lance said, not recognizing the spanish, but when the simple phrase dawns on him, he nearly throws an old man down on his way after Lance.  The snow that Keith had forgotten was there stunned him and sobered him up some.  He saw Lance lying in the snow, attempting to make a snow angel.  Keith walked over to him, only to trip over a rock hidden by all the snow, landing with a hand on either side of Lance’s head.

 

“Well hello there,” he says, looking at Lance’s smirking face.  He feels Lance’s hands wrap around the edges of his jacket, which had been changed back by Pidge’s concealing invention, and he realized he was slowly being pulled down.  Keith wasn’t going to let this opportunity to kiss Lance, who he had decided was definitely drunk, slip by again, and when they are less than half an inch apart, Keith lowers his head to close the distance,  and their lips begin to move in synch. The cold of the snow was counteracting the heat building up in both of them,and the only thing that separated the two was Pidge coming to look for them several minutes later.

  
“LANCE, KEITH! WHERE-Oh there you are.  Listen, I know that you two are busy or whatever, but we still need to find Shiro, so can it wait?” They said, looking down at the two boys in the snow, looking like they had been caught with their hands in a cookie jar.  They stood up, and walked back to Green, faces red as hell.  Keith would pass this off as a drunken night of bad decisions, but little did he know, Lance was smarter than he seemed, and only acted drunk even though he hadn’t had a single drop of alcohol, and every action and word he had said was sincere.  Lance was bad at communicating his feelings, and this was his chance to make a move, even if Keith thought he was just being a drunken fool.  They both hoped that this wouldn’t make anything awkward, but fate had other plans. 


End file.
